film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nef's Run- Script
Nefilia’s Run by'' '''Film Punks filmpunks0@gmail.com Copyright 2013 INT. NEFILIA’S HIDEOUT- NIGHT Thunder rolls through the darkness. Inside a dark shed, a lone candle burns in the middle of the dirt floor. Shadows of junk piles surround the small ember, and next to the candle, lies an equally lonley, bleakly plain sleeping pallet. The candle light reveals the fetal imprint of a small human form underneath. Through an opening in the blanket and through curly bangs, a pair of sleepless eyes watch the tiny flame flicker furriously against the harsh drafts. A sudden loud thunder roll causes the eyes to divert mistrustfully up towards the ceiling. EXT. NEFILIA’S HIDEOUT- MORNING The shed door opens slightly. A single eye peers out carefully. Finally, ' ' Nefilia’s small form emerges cautiously out from the dark of the shed. As she steps outside, Nefilia surveys the damage surrounding the exit of her shed. Downed tree limbs and debris lays scatterd everywhere. EXT. THE GARDEN- MORNING An old man's disgruntled face beams down on a pile of ruined vegetables. Nefilia appears behind and begins to approach. The old man looks back at her grimly. Nefilia continues knowingly and unnerved. NEFILIA How much did we lose? OLD MAN ...all of it. NEFILIA ...What? Nefilia disbelievingly kneels down and begins to rummage through the debris. OLD MAN Storm was the roughest we've had. You alright? NEFILIA I'm fine. Nefilia stops. NEFILIA Shit... OLD MAN Yep. 'Fraid our options are limited now. Hey. Why don't you stay with me? I've got canned goods. We could hold out for a while. I want you to give it some serious thought. Nefilia rubs her forehead pensively. EXT. NEAR NEF'S HOME- DAY Nefilia makes her way trhough the heavy vegetation looks about the ground as she walks. Nefilia spots a small tomato. She picks it up and puts it the mailbox strapped over her back. EXT. PASSAGE FROM NEF'S HOME- DAY With a worn metal mailbox strapped behind her back Nefilia carefully makes her way down the steep sides to the bottom of the winding passage from her home. The relativly level bottom of the passage Nefilia steps carefully between the most stable rocks, making her way over the wet bottom. 'EXT. OLD TRENCH- DAY' IMG_8916.jpg|Looking out from the Passage to Nef's Home towards the old Trench. IMG 9285.jpg|The entrance to the Passage to Nef's Home(viewed from the old Trench). IMG_8865.jpg|The old Trench towards the Passage to Nef's Home. The exit of the passage opens into a larger trench. Nefilia makes her way down along the bottom of the trench trench where the ground is dryer and the grey sky is visible from her right side. Nef continues quickly along the lowest point of the trench. At the mid point of the trench Nef climbs up the left side towards the woods. 'EXT. WOODED AREA- DAY' Nef emerges from the treeline onto the old Forster Railroad. She walks quickly down the middle of the tracks with her eyes on the surrounding treelines. EXT. FORSTER RAILROAD BRIDGE- DAY Nefilia around carefully as she crosses from one side of the bridge to the other. Suddenly Nef stops at the sound of two voices which also stop immediately. Nefilia puts hand on her knife and starts to back away. A tall woman and shorter man run out onto the bridge. The woman has a machete drawn and the man clings to a crowbar. ' ' CAFFY What the hell? BART Hey it’s Nef! Caffy re-sheathes her machete and Bart relaxes. Nefilia eases her hand away from her knife. Nefilia waits uncomfortably why they approach. BART You look great, how are you? CAFFY So what are you doing here? Nefilia looks around. NEFILIA Just walking. You? BART We're waiting for Mat. He said he'd catch up with us after he checked some traps we set the other day. CAFFY Haven’t see you for so long, thought your ass was dead. NEFILIA Nope. CAFFY Hm. BART Hey Nef, what do you think? Bart spreads his arms, displaying his shrunken body. Nefilia nods her approval but stays engaged with Caffy, who’s mistrustful expression hasn’t changed. CAFFY He’s lost weight. Me too. NEFILIA ''' Congrats... '''CAFFY Everybody’s lost weight. Nefilia nod and tries to walk past them. At the last second Caffy grabs a fistfull of Nef's shirt. Nef tries to resist but Caffy holds on easily. BART Caffy! CAFFY Think you're so damn smart don'tcha? BART ''' Caffy let her go! '''CAFFY Open your eyes Bart! Look at her hair! Her clothes! She hasn't lost a pound! She's out here alone! Where you been staying? Huh?! You got a bomb shelter?! You got supplies?! Huh!? Bart tries to separate them. CAFFY You hid, while everyone else died! BART Caffy stop! Caffy shoves Nef away. Nef stumbles but manages to catch herself. CAFFY Bitch. You don't fool me, I KNOW what's goin on. Nef angrilly brushes herself off and continues on the way she was going. BART Wait, are you going to the river? You can’t go down there, the brothers own it now. They toll for passage and they kill anyone who fishes without permission. CAFFY (Raises voice) Well of course it doesn’t matter, Nefilia continues walking. CAFFY -CAUSE WE’LL NEVER SEE HER ASS AGAIN!! Nefilia walks off the road and doesn’t look back. EXT. NEAR THE RIVER- DAY Nefilia looks around carefully as she draws through the vegetation toward the sound of the river. EXT. RIVER BANK- DAY Nefilia tosses the baited line out across the water. Nef watches the bait sink then she starts to pulls the line back in slowly. She wraps the line around her gloved right hand until she get the bait back. Nef examines the bait quickly before throwing it back out into the water again reeling the line back in slowly. EXT. RIVER BANK-DAY A tall skinny man watches Nef from from the top of the slope. He smiles to himself as Nef pulls her bait back in with no fish. MAT Hey! Nefilia turns around quickly but drops her knife. NEFILIA Shit... Mat laughs very hard and leans against the tree. Aggitated, Nef picks her knife up and puts it back in it's sheath. Mat continues laughing while he makes his way down the slope. Nef ignores him and picks her line back up. NEFILIA Fuck you. MAT Hey, I'm sorry I'm just so glad to see you. After you disappeared you really had me worried. How have you been? NEFILIA I'm fine, now fuck off before you get me spotted. MAT Don't worry, it wasn't just thunder last night. Those goons were trying to get the power plant back last night. They won't be back in this area for another day at least. NEFILIA Is that why you told Caffy and Bart to stay away from here? MAT Better safe than sorry. They trust me with their lives. NEFILIA And something happens to you what happens to them? Don't be hypocritical. EXT. NEFILIA's SHED- LATE DAY Nefilia reaches her shed nearly out of breath. She quickly gets out of sight and looks back at the way she just came. Her tired paranoid eyes scan widly into the tree lines and shadows. Finally she turns and hurries to the door. She gets to the door and looks behind her again mistrustfully then she knocks quickly. NEF It's Nef! Fire, fire, fire! Soon the old man opens the door with a pistol in one hand. Nef rushes in past him and the old man quickly closes and locks the door. NEFILIA Get your stuff we have to leave! OLD MAN Why? NEFILIA Because I killed someone, BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEONE! OLD MAN Who? NEFILIA One of those stupid brothers! OLD MAN Oh no... And your friends just got here... Nefilia suddenly notices the shocked faces of Bart and Caffy in the corner of the room. NEFIALIA ...sorry... THE END of Nef's Run